


Hungry in Space

by DemonDaddy



Series: Starvation Fiction [21]
Category: Lilo & Stitch (2002)
Genre: Gen, Prisoners, Starvation, hunger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:59:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6963433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDaddy/pseuds/DemonDaddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lilo and her friends are trapped in a simple white room with no food!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hungry in Space

Nani woke to the sound of a gurgle in her tummy. She sat up and cringed. "Why am I so hungry?" She questioned herself groggily and looked around. She found herself in a blank white room. It had four walls an a flat four, no corners, no color, no visible door. "How did I get here? Oh, my tummy is really empty." Her belly gurgled loudly and she patted her center while she looked about in confusion.

 

Lilo woke up next as her belly let out a violent grumble like air being let rapidly out of a balloon. "Hey, what's going on?" She rubbed her eyes to clear her vision, then she moved her hands down to her tummy to pet it. "I feel really hungry. My tummy feels like I haven't eaten in a whole day. What's going on, Nani?"

 

"I don't know. We're in some weird room," Nani replied.

 

Elena, one of Myrtle's usual followers was next to rise. Her tummy too let out sad, grumbling whines. "Ooph, why does my tummy sound so hungry? It feels really barren too. What's going on?" She ran both hands over her middle and it gurgled under her fingertips.

 

"We don't know, do you remember anything?" Lilo asked.

 

"No, I was going to have dinner, then I was here," Elena said.

"Me too," Teresa said groggily as she sat up to join the group. Her tummy wailed out a growl and she winced and rubbed a circle over her belly slowly. "I need that dinner now too, I feel so hungry. It's like there is nothing inside me anymore."

 

"What's all the noise?" Yuki yawned as she awakened. Her belly gurgled upon her arrival to the waking world and she groaned and stroked her middle as she sat up. "Whoa, I'm so hungry! What's happening? Why is this room so white? Where's my food? My tummy really wants something to eat."

 

"That's what we're trying to figure out," Nani said sullenly. She looked around at all the girls in the room with her. It was just her sister and the four girls that teased Lilo. Nani wondered how they'd wound up here and she felt panic rise in her chest. Her belly gurgle in response to the inner shifting and she idly stroked her center to soothe it. She reached over and shook the last girl awake.

 

"What?" Myrtle whined as she was shaken into the living world. "I was trying to sleep!" Her belly let out a ripping belch of hunger and she sat up more quickly to run her center. "Why is my tummy so empty? I'm really hungry! Where am I? What is this place? Ew, why is Lilo here?"

 

Lilo rolled her eyes and rubbed her tummy. "We don't know why any of us are here, dummy. I think we were kidnapped by ninjas and they locked is in here until they learn our secrets." Her belly burbled loudly as she stroked it. "Or something."

 

"Interesting theory," Nani said as calmly as she could manage. "I don't think so. But you might be right about the kidnapping."

 

"Kidnapped?" Yuki's eyes grew wide in fear. "How? Why? Who would kidnap us? Ugh, and when are they going to feed us? My tummy is so empty! I didn't have dinner and I'm so hungry for food! Is there anything to eat here?" Her belly toiled and burbled and she rubbed it sadly as she looked around frantically.

 

"I don't think so," said Teresa. "I'm really scared though, Miss Lilo's Sister. I'm super hungry and my tummy feels all void. We will get out of here so we can eat right?" She rubbed her tummy nervously and it grumbled like a fussy child.

 

"I don't know." Nani stood and started checking for exits. "It doesn't look like there is any way out. Look, we just have to stay calm and wait for help, okay? I'm sure someone will find us." Nani didn't feel confident of that, but she knew she couldn't panic in the terrible situation. So she sat down and concentrated on trying to calm her belly with gentle pets up and down. "I know what you're feeling though. I'm barren inside. Feels like my stomach is trying to eat itself."

 

Elena's eyes grew wide. "Can that happen? Because it totally feels like my tummy is trying to eat itself too. Oh no! I need my tummy for holding all the yummy food I eat!" Her belly growled roughly and she looked at it in horror and groped at it as if to hold it in place.

 

Lilo rolled her eyes and rubbed her tummy in a pattern and it growled under her fingers. "Don't be dumb. It can't really eat itself. The inner walls will just produce acid until the organ rots out and there is nothing left but scraps inside your starving corpse."

 

"Lilo!" Nani chided.

 

"Sorry," Lilo grumbled. "I'm a little cranky. I'm just super hungry. My tummy feels emptier than the hamper on laundry day."

 

Myrtle stroked her middle worriedly. "I can't believe this. However did this will be hearing from my daddy's lawyer. I won't stand for starving! Ugh, I want food so bad. I can't believe this is happening. I really want to eat now! My tummy is really loud!" Her belly gurgled to prove her point.

 

"My tummy is way louder," Lilo challenged. "It sounds like an angry creature. It wants to eat right now or it might go rabid like a dog. It's so empty it could snap at any second!" Her belly roared and Lilo petted it like she was taming a wild dog as she expressed.

Myrtle rolled her eyes and scoffed. "You have no idea how hungry I am."

 

"Yeah," replied her three friends on habit.

 

Myrtle's belly rumbled loudly and she patted it profusely. "Hear that? That's the sound of real hunger right there. You have no idea. I'm so empty I could eat a whole bunch of food at once. It's crazy."

 

"No fighting," Nani said firmly. "I think everyone is hungry. If I'm right we were all taken away from dinner so let's play nice okay? My tummy is really empty too. It feels like I haven't had a good meal in a while. Who knows how long ago we were taken? Let's all be cool, okay?" Her belly growled and she sighed and caressed it.

 

"Okay," Elena agreed before the rest of her friends. Her tummy rumbled roughly again and again and she rubbed it out as best she could. "Will we get to eat when we get out of here? I'm really hungry. My tummy sounds kind of sad because it wants food."

 

"Yeah, my tummy sounds mad. Like a grumpy, growling cat." Teresa rubbed her tummy in circles and it garbled under her hands. She rubbed it harder and it got louder. "See? So grumpy! It really needs some food."

 

Yuki's tummy burbled and she rolled her little hands over the surface of it as it shook and shivered. "I wish I had something to eat right now. My tummy is really whiny. I want to eat so it will be quiet. I just want a little snack or something to ease it."

 

"That sounds good. I wish I had a snack or twelve too. I'm really hungry. Like so starving! I can't believe I got taken from my dinner and now my belly is fussing and groaning. I hate this." Myrtle griped as she rubbed her belly erratically in uneven patterns. "You know, I can't help thinking this is somehow Lilo's fault. Did one of your weird enemies do this?"

 

Lilo crinkled her brows angrily. Her hands never stopped moving over her whining belly. "No. I mean, I don't think anyone would do this to us. It's really mean. How wants to make a bunch of girls hungry? I mean, my tummy won't stop growling! It's really barren inside! It stinks!"

 

"Remember not to fight," Nani said. Her belly gurgled and whimpered and she rubbed at it again and licked her lips as thoughts of food passed over her mind. "This does stink though. I'm really hungry and my tummy is grumpy, but I think we should put our energy on finding a way out. Okay?"

 

The girls reluctantly agreed and stood to search the small room for an exit or clue of one.

 

Elena doubled over after a few minutes and rubbed her belly with her hands and wrists. "Ugh, moving around makes my belly noisier. It eats up my energy and makes my tummy cranky. I don't think there is a way out anyhow." Her tummy grumbled loudly even as she pet it.

 

"I think she is right. I don't see a door or a crack or anything. How did we even get in here?" Teresa's tummy gurgled and she stroked it and leaned against the nearest wall. "I think this is pointless. My tummy is too empty to keep looking. It's making me tired."

 

"I think someone built the room around us," Yuki said in awe. Her tummy gargled and she paused to pat it. Her insides reverberated and greeted her with more moans and whines. "I think we're trapped! Our empty tummies are going to starve!"

 

"I don't want to starve. I already don't like how hungry I am. This is terrible. How are we going to get out of here?" Teresa's tummy moaned and gurgled. She tried to check the walls again, but as her belly grew in volume she slowed and finally craved to rubbing the noisy mound of flesh and organ. "My belly is so grumpy it won't let me keep looking."

 

"Yeah, I'm worn out too. I feel weak with nothing to eat. I wonder how long we've been in here. My tummy feels way too empty for it to have been only a few hours. I need to eat soon," said Yuki. She rolled her fingers up and down her belly, thumped in like she was tapping out a tune. Her belly growled loudly under her hands, unconcerned by her attempts to calm it down.

 

Elena's belly was also careless of her trials. It rumbled more and more and she finally clenched out it, tried to massage it into silence or at least quieter sounds. "My tummy has never been this cranky. I need to eat like, now or it's just going to start growling louder. I think it may get so loud I won't be able to talk over it!"

 

"What a shame that would be," Myrtle said sarcastically. She too ceased her search every few minutes to rub her tummy to ease the violent sounds it was emitting. It seemed to be set on filling the room with loud groans. "My tummy is way emptier than anyone else's and I don't think it will get that loud. It is noisy though. It's driving me crazy with how fussy it is being. Like, shut up, tummy! That won't help!" Her belly didn't care about her complaints.

 

"This is insane. Why is there no way out? One of these walls must be the door. It must be locked or something." Nani groaned in frustration. Her belly made a sound not unlike the one from her lips. She paused and looked down sadly at her middle. It growled even louder to get more attention and she caressed it softly. "I hope we can get out soon. I'm so hungry I can feel every inch of my void gut. I just want to fill it up and go back to normal. Why does this stuff always happen to me?"

 

"Usually because of me. But I didn't do this," Lilo said with a squeak of worry. Her belly squealed and squeaked too. She rubbed it with one palm while checking a wall with the other hand. Her middle kept on rumbling. "I hope someone let's us out soon. I don't think the wall is going to give, but my tummy needs food right now or it is going to be really mean and keep making rude sounds."

 

It seemed there was no way out and the girls were very hungry so they all sat down and waited for a while. Yet no one came. No kidnappers, no rescue. Just no one.

 

"This is weird. Why the empty room? It's as void as my tummy. I really just want something to eat. Why would someone lock us in here? Is anyone watching? Hey! If you can hear me, let me out! My tummy wants food!" Lilo looked up at the ceiling angrily. It didn't respond so she shook her head and stroked her growling gut. It seemed to be getting louder the longer she was awake.

 

"I want food," Myrtle whined. Her belly gurgled in agreement. It sounded quite determined to fuss until it got its way, not unlike the girl attached to it. She patted her tummy to calm it but the sounds didn't slow. "My tummy is so stupid hungry. I don't understand this. I just want to know why this is happening. Actually, no. I don't care. I just want fed!"

 

Nani rolled both hands over her tummy alternatively. She leaned her head back against the wall and her belly moaned long and low. "We just have to wait. Something will happen. We'll get out and be able to eat, or someone will feed us. Or at least tell us what's happening. We just have to be patient. My tummy is loud, but Let's just ignore the noises for a while, okay?"

 

The girls tried to oblige. They were quiet for a few minutes, but that ended quickly. Then the girls complained for a few hours until they got bored. Then they were silent from exhaustion. After hours more the girls broke and started fussing again.

 

"I hate this! My tummy is too empty to ignore. I want food now, I want to eat to fill up my empty belly." Yuki's gut rumbled and roared louder than ever. It seemed determined to groan until it was satisfied. Since there was no food around it just got fussier. She tried to stroke it to calm, but it remained the same even at her touch, but she was coming to expect that.

 

"My belly sounds like a rock in a blender. It keeps grunting and groaning. I can tell it is really hungry, but I don't have any food. When will we get to eat? I can't wait any longer." Elena shuddered and stroked her middle tenderly. It gurgled loudly under her hands. It was shaking her roughly with every rumble.

 

Teresa's belly was quaking under her hands too. It would quiver even when it didn't whine, but it did whine frequently. It let out an especially loud one and she placed her free hand over her center to join the one that was already at work rolling up and down the surface of her gut. "I've never heard it make so many sounds. It's even making me tired. I think my empty tummy is sucking out all my energy."

 

"Yeah, I feel sleepy, but I don't think I could nap with all the noise my tummy is making. I really hate this. I'm so hungry. I wish I had a snack. Or a billion. I could eat a horse with how empty my tummy is," Lilo lamented. Her belly belched and burbled beneath her palms but she rubbed it out anyway. She licked her lips at the thought of a snack.

 

"Yeah, I feel weaker too. Without nutrients I think we're only going to feel more drained." Nani stroked her middle with already tiring fingers. Her belly gurgled and whined. It was squelching more with every moment and she feared it would get much worse before there were any changes in environment.

 

It turned out she was right. More time passed with no changes. The girls were locked in for two full days. The hunger grew from bad to terrible. The noises became more frequent so it seemed someone's tummy was moaning at every moment.

 

Lilo's belly let out a roar. She growled back at it, but it didn't care so she just stroked it again. "It's so noisy! I'm going insane! I want to eat just so my dumb belly will shut up! Why is making this much noise? Maybe it's possessed by a hunger ghost or something."

 

"You're just empty," Nani said tiredly. She wasn't in any mood for Lilo's weird theories. "My belly is too. It has been crying nonstop for what, days? I feel like we've been in here forever with nothing to eat. This is so annoying. I just want some food so I can have my strength back." She stroked her middle with a limp palm and it growled on as usual.

 

"I want to go home," Myrtle simpered. Her belly gurgled and whimpered pathetically and she rubbed it like she was tending to a fragile glass statue. She babied her hungry belly as it cried. "I'm really hungry. I want to eat really badly. It isn't fair, I didn't do anything to deserve going hungry!"

"I don't deserve it either," Elena cried. She wiped away a few stray tears and rubbed her belly begrudgingly as it whined. It was cranky as ever and had no intention of being any less violent. "I just want food. A little food. Why won't anyone feed us? Why are we trapped here? It feels like a nightmare."

 

Teresa nodded her agreement and her belly rumbled to join the solidarity. Her belly garbled and growled. She rolled her hands over it to ease the suffering noises. "I'm so hungry my belly won't stop moaning. I'm positively starving. I just want something. Anything. When we will eat again? Will we ever eat again?"

 

"Do you think we might not? I couldn't stand it if I never got to eat again. I need food to survive! I'm going mad with hunger. My belly is hollow. It feels like I got chewed through by a termite or something. I don't know, I can't think straight through all the noise my tummy is making!" Yuki rubbed her griping gut and it trembled like a bulldozer was running through it.

 

"Stay calm. I'm sure we'll escape. I hope anyway. I mean my belly is barren. It's really noisy too. Okay, so I don't know if anyone is coming, but we have to hope, right?" Nani admitted her concern, knowing it would make no difference. She felt bad for the girls and not being able to comfort them but it was getting tot he point where everyone had to face reality. Besides, Nani was too hungry too think about acting too rationally. Her tummy gurgled loudly to call her attention again. She rubbed it fiercely, but it kept on whining.

 

"Hey! Maybe Stitch is looking for us! I've been so hungry I didn't think of it. I bet he'll save us. And then I'll get out and eat lots of roast beef. That will fill up my empty tummy really good." Lilo stroked her middle. It gurgled rough and loud and relentlessly. It didn't seem to care about promise for future food.

 

Teresa's body shook as her tummy growled. She rubbed it and moaned alongside it. "I hope you are right. I'm starving and it's making me crazy. I want something to eat so bad. I've never wanted food this much before. I could eat a whole buffet by myself."

 

Elena nodded eagerly. "Me too! Oh, I bet I could eat two buffets. My tummy is so empty I could eat a ton. I'm really empty on the inside. I just want to fill my belly up to the brim, no matter how much I have to eat."

 

Yuki wriggle din place with eagerness. Her belly roared with her hunger. She rubbed her center with anticipation. "Oh, I could eat a lot too! I could eat so much! My empty tummy wants me to pig out. Oh, yum, I'd eat a whole roast pig to myself. Or three pigs!"

 

Myrtle stuck out her tongue. "Ew. I'm starving, but I want good food. I want a tasty sandwich or a pizza or my aunt's special roast chicken. I'm really hungry and I want to fill my empty tummy with things to make it happy and quiet." Her belly moaned at the idea of food and she sighed and patted it almost aggressively.

 

Lilo shook her head. "That sounds good, but I'm so hungry I'd eat anything edible! I would eat a gross old onion or some cold soup or whatever. I'm just so hungry. I'm probably the hungriest person in the whole world." Her belly seemed to agree and it whined out in frustration. She continued to pet it in unending circles.

 

"No way! Just because I have taste doesn't mean you are hungrier than me. I'd do anything for food! Run a lap, or do a chore or anything. I'm way hungrier. Can't you hear how loud my tummy is?" She patted it with purpose and it growled and she gestured to it with wide eyes to prove her point.

 

Teresa thought about the argument she was hearing. She massaged her belly in circles as she considered the matter and her tummy gurgled roughly. She decided to join in the verbal contest. "I'm probably hungrier than both of you. I'm starving. I need something to eat really badly. I'd probably the hungriest girl alive. Only a skeleton could be hungrier! I'd eat a horse for real or an elephant."

"You girls might as well stop fighting. It's pointless." Nani rubbed her grumbling gut and it rocked her middle with fresh groans. "Besides I'm way hungrier than any of you. My belly feels like it's gone inside out and it has no intention of going back to normal. I'm barren two times over. I hate it."

 

Elena was eager to join in on the contest. It was almost entertaining in the state of things. She was tired of only thinking of her hunger and though this wasn't much different at least she felt like she could win acknowledgement for her need. Her belly grumbled fussily and she patted it, then lifted her shirt a bit to show off her shaking flesh. "Look! My tummy is growling so loud and hard it is shaking my tummy so you can see it! Obviously I am the hungriest, duh! I'd do anything for do too. Like, I'd eat a really spicing pepper as long as I could eat a lot afterwards."

 

"A hot pepper isn't that impressive," Myrtle scoffed. Her belly trembled and roared under her hands and she lifted her shirt too to stroke it where the other girls could see. "My tummy is shaking a ton too. It makes my whole body shake! I'm the hungriest and I know it. I would do anything for food. I'd even be nice to Lilo for a whole day!"

 

All the girls gasped at that confession.

 

"Wow," Yuki drawled. "Okay so you are super hungry. But I'm still the hungriest. I would eat anything if I could get fed! Or do anything. I'd climb a mountain and eat a goat! Or two goats! I just really want to eat a goat!" Her belly growled loud and she stroked it and then let out a scream. "I want to eat!"

 

Her cry set off all the other girls and they started screaming wildly about their hunger. They sounded like a pack of wild dinosaurs roaring.   
  
Finally Nani couldn't take the noise. "Stop!" Her voice cut through the sounds and silenced the others. "I understand you are all hungry. I am too. But screaming will only make it worse. My tummy is making more than enough noise without you. Can we please just be civil? I'm sure we will all get out soon." She stroked her middle tepidly and that was that.

 

Unfortunately she was wrong and the girls all found themselves trapped for a lot longer.

 

After another day or two in the silent, entrapping space and the girls were going mad with their hunger. A week in and they were exiled to it. They had barely slept in all their time in the trap. The noises their middles made was too much to ignore so dark rings had started to form under their eyes. The sounds of their bellies echoed all through the room all day long every day and reminded them unendingly of their condition.

 

Nani rubbed her belly for the eightieth time one day. She hadn't slept at all the night before for the rumbles of her starving gut had permeated her dreams and left her restless. She stared at the white walls around her and felt the returning sensation of spinning. The blankness of the room left like an abyss. Her belly grumbled loud and clear to pull her back to her small slice of reality. "I can't stand this. I'm so hungry. I feel like my tummy is vanishing, eating itself right up. Soon there won't be anything left of me."

Lilo nodded weakly. She felt dizzy and rested slump in one of the corners she had claimed of her own. She regretted pacing around a few days before. Movement kept her from going stir crazy, but it burned up her energy too fast. "My tummy is so weak. It can't fuel me anymore. I think this is the end of me. I want to eat so much!" Her tummy growled its shared sentiment and she patted it. It jiggled under the bouncing touches.

 

Teresa's belly gurgled loud and rough. She palmed it with both hands and felt its rumbles all the way up her arms. "My tummy is really angry. It groans like I forgot to take out the trash. Except it wants food. Ugh. I want it to stop being cranky. I'm really tired." Indeed her eyes were bloodshot from staying up tot he grumbling sounds of her gut.

 

"I want some cheese," Elena lamented loudly. She did that from time to time, she'd shout out some food she was craving and beckon for it hopelessly. Her belly cried out in agreement and she stroked it in circles. "I want to eat so much that it fill my belly from top to bottom like a fondue pot. I want to eat so much I turn into cheese!"

 

"I could go for some cheese," Myrtle said pitifully. Her belly grumbled fussily at the absence of the snack. Myrtle didn't bother yelling at it anymore. She'd lost her edge days ago. She rubbed at the grumpy organ just below her flesh. "I could go for anything though. I'm so hungry. I wish food would appear. I wish we'd turn into food. I wish there was anything to eat."

 

"I wish the same thing! My tummy won't stop yelling and crying and it's making me crazy. I just want a good meal. Nothing more, nothing less. Well, maybe more. Like a lot of food. Yum!" Yuki had gathered a temporary burst of energy and she bounced where she sat at the thought of food. The energy was an illusion and would pass soon, but for the time it encouraged her to stroke her tummy with more fervor as she licked her lips at the thought of delicious foods.

 

Elena rubbed her tummy more fiercely then eased into soft strokes again. Alternating rotation sometimes quieted her gut, but not often. It didn't work this time and her belly let out a rumbling belch for food. "I would eat any kind of cheese. Gouda, smoked mozzarella, even stinking blue cheese. Even that sounds good! I must be starving for sure."

Yuki rubbed faster and her belly grumbled and bubbled in irregular patterns. "That sounds good. Oh, and I would melt some cheese over noodles and meat too. That would flesh out the meal and fill me up even better! I would eat like a king if I could. I am so hungry!"

 

"I'm so hungry I think my tummy is trying to eat my insides. It's going cannibal. I don't know how to stop it but soon there will be nothing left of me." Myrtle sadly rubbed her middle and it wailed quite obstinately under her hand. It seemed to protest the idea that it was digesting anything for it was so empty there should have been no confusion about the matter.

 

Teresa licked her lips and rubbed her belly at a new thought as it occurred to her. Her belly responded to the idea with a gurgle and growl that made her rub her abdomen just above her center. "I just realized it's probably lunch time. It feels like lunch time. I bet my parents are eating a big lunch. Soup and sandwiches. With punch or lemonade. With chips and veggies. I'm so hungry, I wish I could join them."

 

"I bet your parents are too busy looking for you to worry about lunch. Try not to think about it. Though it is hard. Lunch would be perfect right now. My tummy is so loud and fussy it would love to be filled up with a good, hearty lunch." Nani rubbed her belly thoughtfully and her organs bubbled and squealed.

 

Lilo patted her tummy like a drum, it wiggled and shifted with its groans as she touched it. More sounds ripped out of her as she spoke. "I'm so hungry. I'm wasting away. I can feel my tummy giving up on life. Those cries are its death throes! I just know it!" She cried out dramatically and put her free hand over her forehead like she was going to faint. "If only I could eat."

 

"I'm so empty. I really just wish I didn't feel so hollow. I hate being in this room cause it just reminds me of how empty I am. I wish I was outside. Then I wouldn't have to look at these walls and I could get something to eat." Teresa rubbed her whining tummy with both hands, but just made more noise as it had for days on end.

 

Myrtle slid down so she was lying on the floor. She looked up at the ceiling, but it didn't change the view much. Her tummy moaned and gurgled. It shook her inside and out. "I just wish I could have one last meal before I perish. I'm so hungry. I wish I had a big chicken to eat. Or some soup. Or anything. I just want food. I'm tired of waiting."

 

"I agree," Lilo said like even she was surprised. "I'm sick of waiting. I just want to go home and eat some potatoes or some cake or just something filling. I don't even care. I'd probably eat toothpaste." Her belly gurgled at all the talk of food. Or perhaps it was simply growling because it could. In any case Lilo stroked it as usual and the burbles shook her tummy.

 

"I'm so empty I would probably eat something weird at this point too. I'd consider eating my clothing, but it would only make my tummy hurt. Better that it just be empty I guess. But I'm starving and I really miss feeling full of food." Nani patted her tummy longingly. It gurgled loud and violent, almost demanding to be filled at once.

 

"I wish my clothes were made of tuna. Then I'd eat them. I wish food would just magically appear." Elena stared at the floor as if she expected it to happen. When it didn't she sighed and rubbed her tummy idly. It groaned in despair under her small, shivering fingertips. "My tummy is really sad. I hope we don't starve to death."

 

"Why would you say that? That's terrible! I want to starve to death. I'm already starving. This is terrible! I need to eat now!" Yuki's energy started to wear off and she got despairing again. She went limp against the wall and patted her jiggling belly. It grumbled under her palms and shivered more. "I'm so empty it feels like I'm an empty tank."

 

"I'm so hollow I could drop beads down my gullet and they would echo when they hit my tummy. I don't think there is even a scrap left inside me. I don't know what to do. I wish there was a way out. I wish I knew what we were doing here." Nani sighed and rubbed her belly with exhaustion. It gurgled like an angry animal and left her feeling more depressed by her lack of food.

 

"I'm so empty I could keep zombies or parasites in my belly for rent. Except I don't have zombies or parasites. It's a waste of space. I do wish I could just fill it with food though." Lilo patted her tummy sadly. It rumbled on as usual. It didn't care about her desires, only its own. "I can tell my tummy is upset. It's really noisy."

 

"My tummy is way noisier," Teresa claimed. She patted her gut and it shook and rumbled. "Listen. It's like a trapped person. It's as noisy as we are. It's starving. I need some food! I want something to eat!"

"I'm so hungry, I'd eat a lion. Or a bear." Elena simpered and stroked her middle with a frown. She pouted at her gut but it kept quivering and whining. "I'm so empty I can't stand it. My tummy sounds like it is mad at me."

 

"I'm starving so bad! I want food right now!" Myrtle whined and kicked her legs in a hissy fit. She quickly slowed down though when using up her energy made her belly burble more. She grasped at her tummy and stroked it in a pattern. "I think my tummy is telling me it wants to leave me. It probably wants to hunt for food. It's gone primal like Lilo! It's terrible. I'm so hungry."

 

"I'm so hungry I would eat a house! I want something to put in my hungry tummy. That would make it feel better I think. My tummy won't start burbling. I want it to be quiet." Yuki stroked her tummy and it gurgled. She hit it once but that didn't silence it. It just belched louder.

 

"I'm so hungry I'd eat a chimp. Or a whole zoo," Elena claimed. "I'm going nuts from not eating. Oh, I wish I had nuts to eat! I wish I had anything to eat. My tummy is so loud and weak. I feel dizzy and hungry. I need to eat soon or I'll vanish." She rubbed her belly in circles and it cried louder with each pass of her hand.

 

Yuki soothed her hand over her middle, but it did no good. Her belly was set to rumbled in one long groan before drifting into another without a break. "My belly isn't even taking breaks anymore. All it does is cry. It's so empty it can't stop. I have to feed it if I ever want to hear quiet again. My tummy won't stop until it is full. I need to eat! I need it to be silent!"

 

"I can't wait much longer to eat. I need something or my tummy will eat itself. It's so hungry it might eat the rest of me too. It won't be quiet." Lilo caressed her belly and it growled loudly. "Do you hear it? It's threatening me! It says it will eat food or me! I'm doomed. Doomed."

 

"It'll be okay," Nani said in an attempt to be comforting. Her own tummy growled to punctuate her sentence though and she had to stroke it. "I'm really hungry too. My tummy is a growling mess. It's just so empty inside. But I'm sure whoever did this will come in eventually. Maybe we can escape then. Or they'll feed us. Something. We just have to wait." Nani didn't believe her own words anymore, but she had to maintain hope for the girls.

 

Sadly it was pointless. Another week went by, then a few more. The girls' bellies went limp and sunk in from the starvation. Their whines became pitiful whimpers as their tummies overtook the conversation more. They had all but given up hope of being rescued at all. No one had come to save them or feed them or even to laugh at them. There was just nothing.

 

"My tummy can't take this anymore," Elena lamented. Her belly burbled and gurgled under her hand. It rumbled like marbles being shaken up in a bag. She rubbed it in a circle to sooth the pressure. "It's so empty in here. I really need to eat something. It's been forever and my tummy is disappearing. It's really upset about it too. I just don't know what to do."

 

"There is nothing we can do," Yuki wept. Her tummy grumbled and squealed. It sounded like it was deflating under her hands. It was not pleased with the world. She caressed it as softly as she could, but the organ was determined to rumble. "We're going to starve here. There is nothing we can do. My tummy is so hollow I can hear it's groans echo. It's so bad. My tummy is so upset I feel bad for it."

 

 

"I feel bad for mine too," Myrtle whined. She rubbed her tummy and it grumbled and roared. "It sounds so sad. I just want to eat up to fill up its empty self. I want it to stop crying. It's making me want to cry. All I want is something to eat. I need some food because my insides need it bad or they will cry until they give out."

 

"I'm really hungry. My tummy is sinking in really bad. It looks like a raisin wrinkling up. I don't even like raisins!" Teresa stroked her crinkled belly and it growled under her palms. It sounded pitiful. "Soon it will be like a crinkled ball of paper, all tiny and sad. I'm so empty I hate it."

 

"I know what you mean. My tummy feels like an empty plastic bag blowing around in the breeze. Except the breeze is my body. It's so pitiful. I'm so sunken in I think I look like a skeleton. I can feel my ribs when I stroke my tummy. It's really gross. I just wish I could eat something to ease the growls." Nani showed off her sunken gut and stroked the dip between her ribcage. It was starting to look as hollow as it felt and every new groan could be seen perfectly on her dipping belly. It roared out even as she caressed it. "I'm so hungry!"

 

"My tummy feels like an empty backpack at the end of the school year. Except it is sad instead of happy. My belly is so sad. It never stops crying. I feel so bad for it. I wish I could eat something so my belly would stop sobbing. It makes me upset to hear it," Elena confessed. She rubbed her middle and it quivered and gurgled.

 

Yuki groped at her center and it burbled and roared. "My tummy is hollow like a wishing well with no water and no wishes. I wish I had some food-shaped pennies to throw into it. It's starting to look like a fruit left out in the sun. My belly is all wrinkled and rumbling and empty. I just want to eat."

 

Myrtle shook her head. "My tummy is the most empty. It looks like a bean bag with all the beans gone. It's all limp and sad and barren. I need to feed it to fill it up or it will only get worse. Soon there will be nothing left. I need to eat! I'm too important to vanish from hunger!" She rubbed her belly quickly and it rumbled in despair.

 

Nani groped at her gut pitifully. It roared and made her quiver from head to toe. "I feel so hungry. I'm shaking all over from how weak I've gotten. It's insane. I'm just famished. I need something to eat before I waste away. I need to eat so badly. I wish there was anything here I could sink my teeth into."

 

Lilo patted her own shrunken gut. It was shriveled and dipping. It roared out like a wolf howling for its pack. "I'm so hungry I would eat the whole ocean out of fish. I'd eat them raw too! Raw! My belly needs to be filled up. It stinks how bad I need food. I'm just so hungry. Isn't there anything we can do? I need food right now."

 

Teresa shook her head sadly as she rubbed her fussy belly. It grumbled low and angry. "I think we're stuck here until we rot. My tummy is going to be gone soon. At least then it will be quiet. It's gotten so loud and noisy it's driving me crazy. I want to eat. I can't believe I'm even still awake either. I'm so hungry and tired I feel like I'm going to collapse."

 

Myrtle's belly shook violently and she started to scream and sob. "I hate this! I want to go home! My tummy is too empty and loud. I want it to shut up. I want to stuff it full of shrimp so I never have to hear it growl again. I want to eat!" She rubbed her belly defiantly and it gurgled as if to instigate her rage.

 

"Shrimp sounds really good." Lilo licked her lips and rubbed her belly. It gurgled and squelched. It sounded like an old sponge being squished to empty the water out of it. "I'm so hungry I'd eat the ocean clean of those too. I'd eat everything! I need something to eat soon. Really soon. Or my tummy might implode." She looked around the room slowly as if she might suddenly uncover some food.

 

Nani shook her head. "I feel like I'm never going to eat again. I can't imagine another day of this. I'm so weak I can barely crawl. It has been forever. I don't think we've eaten in a year. I'm starving. My tummy is rumbling nonstop. I think it's mowing up my other organs by the sound of the growling." She looked at her belly with pity and rubbed it as soothingly as she could with her shaky fingers. "I barely have the energy to stroke my middle anymore."

 

Elena rolled both of her hands over her belly. One moved up and down one side and the other moved in circles on the other side. Neither gesture eased the grumbles. If anything her tummy seemed to roar louder. "I feel like I'm going to pass out. I'm so hungry I don't have the energy to keep my eyes open. I'm starving. My tummy is too empty to power being awake. I need nutrients."

 

"Me too," Yuki whined. Her belly garbled and shrieked. She caressed it and it burbled even louder. "I'm starving and sleepy. I don't have any power left because my belly can't fuel me anymore. I need food to live and move and think. I feel so dizzy from the hunger."

 

Lilo rubbed her belly more slowly, thoughtfully. She looked like she was considering something. "You know, my belly is the emptiest it's ever been. I need to eat or I won't survive. I need energy. There is really only one way to get it though. I'll have to eat what's in the room. It's an emergency." Her belly gurgled in triumph at the thought of eating. "Drastic times call for drastic measures."

 

Nani shook her head and rubbed her belly with an exasperated sigh. "Look Lilo, I'm starving and hungry. I wish there was something to eat to make my noisy tummy be quiet, but you have to be reasonable. There is nothing in this room to eat. We're all there is. Just us and the room. No food. Don't go crazy on us."

 

Elena rubbed her dipped in belly and it burbled and shook her whole body. "There is food here? What do you want to eat Lilo? You have to share! My tummy is so barren I feel like I'm going to black out. You have to feed my hungry tummy. It's so loud and empty!"

 

"No share with me!" Yuki rubbed her gut and lifted her shirt to show off how much her belly had dipped in. Her little stomach burbled and belched. "Look how empty I am! I'm wasting away! You have to share the food with me. I want to eat. I need to eat to make my loud belly be quiet."

 

Teresa shook her head and lifted her own shirt. She pointed frantically at her own hungry tummy. It shook and grumbled and she stroked it slowly. "No, I'm emptier. I'm rotting away. I'm so hungry my tummy is roaring like a beast! You have to feed me instead!"

 

Myrtle crinkled her brow and pointed at her own gut. She stroked it like the hungry child she was and looked at Lilo beseechingly. "No! Please! You have to feed me instead. My tummy is so empty it has almost vanished. I need to eat before my tummy is gone. I swear I'll never be mean to you again if you share your food with me."

 

"She doesn't have food," Nani said with a sigh. "She's being weird."

"There is nothing else to do. I have to eat one of you. It'll be a sacrifice to my empty tummy. That will make it be quiet." Lilo lapped at her lips and rose on shivering legs. Standing, it was clear how much her tummy had shrunk. Her belly gurgled as she moved and she caressed it reassuringly. "I know you are hungry. You'll eat soon. We just have to choose one." she lumbered forward a few steps like a zombie.

 

"See? I told you." Nani said and then put on a more serious tone. "Lilo, you sit down right now. You are not eating another girl. My tummy is louder than you when you're throwing a fit. It's starving, I need food like I need nothing else, but we don't eat people! Sit!" Her belly grumbled at the energy it took to yell and she flinched and rubbed the gurgling mound of her stomach.

 

Lilo took a step forward and looked around. "I have no choice. I'm too hungry to ignore it a moment more. I need to eat. I must fill my hungry tummy before it eats me instead." She rubbed her grumpy belly and it gurgled in despair.

 

Elena squeaked and her belly mimicked the sound. She covered it and rubbed it carefully as she flinched away from Lilo. "Please don't eat me! I won't be filling. I'm all skin and bones. My tummy is too empty to give you any meat! I'm almost a twig. Eat Yuki!"

 

Yuki looked at her friend that had betrayed her. "No! Eat somebody else. I'm starving and there is nothing too me. I'm so empty I can't even stand. I'm too weak to give you any energy. My tummy won't be filling. I need to eat before I can be eaten." Her belly roared and she patted it frantically. "See? Empty!"

 

"She isn't eating anyone," Nani said.

 

"Yes, I am," Lilo moaned like she was hypnotized. She turned toward Teresa.

 

Teresa tried to look calm as she stroked her gut. It rumbled violently under her hand and only made her nerves worse. "What? I'm hungrier than they are. You can't be thinking of eating me. I'd never fill you up. I'm so weak I'd be useless. My tummy is a howling mess. Hear it? I'd be useless to you."

 

Myrtle rubbed her belly in circles and ignored the performance until Lilo turned toward her. Then she fidgeted and pulled back toward the wall. "What? I'm hungry too but you can't go cannibal. My tummy would eat anything, but not people. Sit down Lilo, listen to your sister."

 

"You look juicy Myrtle." Lilo licked her lips again and rubbed her tummy in a circle. Her belly grumbled like it was lashing out. "Yes, tummy likes you. I'm going to eat you up and fill my empty tummy!"  
  
Lilo flung herself at Myrtle and tried to bite her arm the two girls started to tussle. Nani started to yell at them to stop.

 

Then the ground started to rumble. The whole room shook and at first the girls thought the world was ending.

 

"You broke the room!" Elena stroked her tummy for what she thought was the last time. Her tummy lamented and cried out, unaware of the shift. "I'm too hungry to die like this! Stop fighting before it falls in! I don't want to be crushed while I'm starving!"

"Lilo! What have you done?" Nani groped at her moaning belly and it clenched and got louder to rival the noise and the shaking of the room. "I am too hungry to deal with this! I should be stuffing my hungry tummy full of food, not being shaken up in here because you tried to eat Myrtle."

 

Lilo stopped trying to bite her enemy and look up in confusion. "I'm not doing it. I'm just trying to eat!"

 

Teresa stroked her middle rapidly and folded in on herself. "This is the end. First the spinning now the shaking. Soon my body will give out. My empty tummy can't survive anymore! I'm going to pass out and never wake up. I'm too hungry to make it."

 

Yuki quivered. She clutched at her belly. "What's happening? Are you going to get crushed? Or explode? It already feels like my tummy is imploding. It's been eating itself for days. Maybe this is better than starving. I need food so bad, but maybe this will change something."

 

"You did this somehow," Myrtle squawked at Lilo. "It's all your fault. I'm already starving, now I have to deal with being crushed too. You must have upset the room. Maybe you said the secret word. I don't care but it is your fault." She shoved Lilo and rubbed her own belly pathetically. Her insides grumbled, unconcerned with the rocking of the room. "My empty tummy is going to be pulverized."

 

"It's not my fault," Lilo spat. All the effort she was exerting made her belly moan out more loudly than ever so she doubled over and stroked it back to its normal levels of fuss. "I'm just as hungry. I just wanted something to eat. You can't blame me for trying to survive! My belly is empty and I tried to fill it. Don't blame me for a faulty room!"

 

They girls all fussed and argued, sure they were going to be destroyed. Then the far wall shook harder and was ripped clean from the rest of the room. There, standing with the crumbling wall over his head was Stitch. David came up behind him, looking alarmed.

 

"We found you!" David exclaimed in horror.

 

"Stitch?" Lilo asked in disbelief.

 

The other girls summoned their strength and ran or crawled to the males at once.

 

Teresa fumbled over and pulled on David's pant leg. "Please! You have to save me! I'm so hungry! I haven't eaten in a million years and my tummy is depressed. It's noisy all the time because it is so hungry. Please!"

 

"Oh, well–" David couldn't get a word in before Myrtle was clinging to his other leg.

 

Myrtle rubbed her tummy in circles and showed it off. "Look at me! I'm starving. I'm vanishing! Lilo tried to eat me! You have to give me something to eat before I perish! You can't let a little girl starve, right? Please feed me! My tummy is so empty. I need to eat really bad!"

 

Yuki crawled closer and frantically stroked her belly. She lifted up her shirt to show it off. "Look! I'm wasting away way worse than them! I need food now! Please give me something to eat. I need food right now. My tummy is so loud I can't sleep anymore. I can't even think. I need food to power my brain!"

 

"I'm the one that needs fed! I'm starving and withering away. My insides are all shrunken and empty and grumbling. If I don't eat soon I'm going to snap. I need food right now! Please! I've never wanted food so much in my whole life. I'm empty from top to bottom!" Elena stroked her tummy and it quivered and shuddered. It was angry and loud all at once.

  
David and Stitch looked at the girls with concern. "Relax," said David. "We'll all get food."

 

Nani stumbled over and threw her arms around her boyfriend's neck. "I knew you'd come and save me! Please, David, I need food. I'm so hungry my tummy has been moaning for weeks! I don't know how we got here but we've been starved. I'm so glad you came. You have to feed me!" She pulled back and rubbed her sunken tummy to show off how hungry she truly was. It was a sad sight and her belly grumbled with self-pity.

 

All the while Lilo had stared in disbelief. After a moment she finally limped over to Stitch and sank down at his furry feet. Sticth threw the wall he was still holding and pulled her into a hug.

 

"Please, can you get us something to eat? My tummy is really hungry." Lilo sadly rubbed her tummy as she was embraced. Her belly rumbled loudly for all to hear.

 

Stitch nodded. David started to help the girls up. Before too long they had escaped the alien entrapment and all the girls were fed at long last. They never figured out why they'd been taken, but it hardly mattered. They just never wanted to do it again. They only wanted to eat.


End file.
